The Umizoomi Rescue!
Plot Team Umizoomi is in trouble! When Doormouse showed Team Umizoomi his new magic trick he accedently sent them in bubbles! Meanwhile Zigzag and Alphonse were trying to find Team Umizoomi and met Doormouse and saw Team Umizoomi in different locations. Can Zigzag and Alphonse find Team Umizoomi and save them. Characters * Milli * Geo * Bot * Doormouse * Zigzag * Alphonse * Butterflies * Frog * Purple fish * Orange fish Doormouse The Magician *(The episode starts where we can see a girl in purple and boy in orange) *???: Alphonse can you even tell the map. *Alphonse: Sure Zigzag, Huh? (He looks at the camera) Oh hi! I'm Alphonse and this is my friend Zigzag. *Zigzag: Hi, we're looking for "Team Umizoomi" they must be around here somewhere. *(The screen pans to the sky and down to Team Umizoomi) *Bot: Hi Umi-Friend, today we're going to see Doormouse. *Milli: Yeah! He has a suprise for us and we're excited! *Geo: When you see Doormouse say "Doormouse"! (The screens pans to some flowers, then a rock, then a gate with Doormouse wearing a cap and a top hat) Doormouse! *Doormouse: Team Umizoomi! *Milli: Doormouse your wearing something new. (Milli looks at the screen) Umi-Friend, Doormouse is wearing a cape and a hat, what's Doormouse dressed up as? A magician! *Bot: Magical-Mechanics! I didn't know that you were a magician Doormouse. *Doormouse: I am. And I came to show you my new magic trick. Triple Bubble Trouble *Doormouse: My trick is called the bubble trick. *Milli, Geo and Bot: Ooh! *Doormouse: All what I have to do is say "bubble" three times. *(Doormouse grabs his wand and prepares to do the bubble trick) Doormouse: Bubble, bubble, bubble, bubble! *(Doormouse's hat starts to shake) *Milli: Uh-oh. *Geo: I think Doormouse said the magic word wrong. *(Three large bubble appear and head to Team Umizoomi) *Milli: Oh no! The bubbles are heading for us! *Doormouse: Oh dear! What did the bubbles do? They captured Team Umizoomi, I guess I shouldn’t have said ”bubble” four times. *Geo: Doormouse we need help! *Doormouse: Don't worry I tell Team Umizoom- oh wait your in trouble. Oops. *freaking out* Who's gonna help Team Umizoomi! * Normal Tone* It's okay someone has to help. * (To the camera) Can help me find someone to help? (Zigzag and Alphonse show up and glows in a white aura) Yeah! those two. Meeting Doormouse * Doormouse: Hey! Hey! * Zigzag: Oh hi. Do you know where's Team Umizoomi is? * (Doormouse points up) Doormouse: Up there. (The screen pans up to Team Umizoomi in bubbles) * Bot: Help us! * Geo: Uh Milli? I think were floating away. * Doormouse: *Panicking* Oh no! They're getting away! They're getting away! * (Alphonse pats Doormouse) Alphonse: Could please calm down. * Doormouse: Sorry. Anyways are you guys hungry? I make pretty good pizza! Oh and BTW my name is Doormouse. * Zigzag: My name is Zigzag. * Alphonse: And I'm Alphonse. * (We cut to Doormouse, Zigzag and Alphonse eating pizza) * Doormouse: So why did you come here anyways? * Zigzag: We want to be in their team. * Milli: Help us! * Zigzag: Oh no! We have to help them! * Alphonse: Will you help us find Team Umizoomi? Great! (Slap) OW! * Zigzag: Zigzag and Alphonse, It's time for action! Vowel Pads * Zigzag: Ok we have to find a green bubble, where do see a bubble? * (Bot is floating by some rocks) Zigzag: There it is! * Alphonse: Look! Bot is inside that bubble! And across the lake. * Zigzag: How are we gonna cross the lake? * Alphonse: I know! (The screen pans to a sign with letters) Look! The sign show vowels that we can jump on. * Frog: Right, you must jump on the vowel pads. * Zigzag: Tell Umi-friend what a vowel is. * Frog: (to the screen) A vowel is a letter that makes a word with a sound. There are 5 vowels, a, e, i, o, and u. * (Pink Frog pops up.) * Pink Frog: Y IS ALSO A VOWEL! * Zigzag: So what we have to do is to jump on lily pads with vowels. * Alphonse: There's one! * (The lily pad with w on it floats towards Alphonse and Zigzag) * Zigzag: This lily pad has a w on it. Does this lily pad has a vowel? No. * Alphonse: How about this one? (The lily pad has a e on it) * Zigzag: Is that a vowel? Yes! * Alphonse: Let's jump on it. (Zigzag and Alphonse jump on the lily pad) * Alphonse: Remember we must jump on a lily pad with a vowel, which one of these lily pads has a vowel on it? (The lily pads have a, t, p, and v on them) The first one right! * Zigzag: Let's jump on it! * Alphonse: Which lily pad has a vowel on it? (The screen shows lily pads with j,d,o,q on them) The third one! Great! (slap) OW! AHH- (He falls into the water.) * Zigzag: Let’s jump on it! * Alphonse: (Underwater.) All right one more to go. Which lily pad has a vowel on it? (The screen shows h,y,w,g on them) * Zigzag: Wait Alphonse, none of them has a vowel. * Alphonse: (Underwater.) Sometimes a y can be a vowel. So we can jump on the y lily pad. * (Zigzag jumps on the y lily pad) * Bot: Phew! That was a close one. * Zigzag: Nowwe can pop the bubble. * (Zigzag pops Bot’s bubble) * Bot: Thanks. Wait... (Bot falls and hits the ground, and a groundhog appears. Bot gets up.) Ow. Groundhog Day. Zigzag’s Butterfly Ride Zigzag: Alright, now let’s find a blue bubble. Where do you see a blue bubble. (Geo is seen behind the clouds) There. Alphonse: (Pixelated.) Oh boy, we must find a way to get up to him. (A red butterfly pops up) Red butterfly: You can ride on me. Zigzag: Great idea. Red butterfly: But you only have to jump on the red butterflies to go up, cause if you jump on the wrong butterfly, it will lose control and crash. Zigzag: So I have to jump on red butterflies. Zigzag: Is that a red butterfly? (The screen shows a green butterfly) No. That butterfly is green. Zigzag: Is that a red butterfly? (The screen shows a red butterfly) Yes. That’s the right butterfly. (Zigzag jumps on the butterfly) Zigzag: Perfect, now we must find another red butterfly. Zigzag: Is that a red butterfly? (The screen shows a red butterfly) Yes. That’s the right butterfly. (Zigzag jumps on the red butterfly) Great job, now we should have two more butterflies to find. Zigzag: Is that a red butterfly? (The screen shows a blue butterfly) No. That butterfly is blue. Zigzag: Is that a red butterfly? (The screen shows a purple butterfly) No. That butterfly is purple. Zigzag: Is that a red butterfly? (The screen shows a orange butterfly) No. That butterfly is orange. Zigzag: Is that a red butterfly? (The screen shows a pink butterfly) Whoa, that butterfly is a lovely pink butterfly. Zigzag: Is that a red butterfly? (The screen shows a red butterfly) Yes. That’s the right butterfly. (Zigzag jumps on the red butterfly) Zigzag: There is just one more butterfly to find. Zigzag: Is that a red butterfly? (The screen shows one more red butterfly) Yes. That’s the last one. (Zigzag jumps on the final butterfly) Geo: Alright! (Zigzag pops Geo’s bubble) Geo: Thank you! And thank you too, Umifriend! Fishy Flight Zigzag: There is just one more bubble to find, the pretty pink bubble. Where is the pretty pink bubble? (Milli appears in front of some mist) Ooo, pretty. She’s right by a waterfall. Zigzag: *suprised* A waterfall!? Milli: Help me! Alphonse: (High piched) Oh no a waterfall? (Two fishes appear out of the water) Orange fish: We can help you. Purple fish: Sure we can. (The screen pans to some rocks) Purple fish: But be careful some rocks will might block us. Zigzag: So we have to watch out for some rocks right? Orange fish: Yes. (Zigzag and Alphonse jump on the fishes matching what they wear) Alphonse: (To the camera, but his body parts are in the wrong place.) Alright, so if a rock is on the left side I have to jump and if the rock is on the right side Zigzag has to jump. (The screen pans to a rock on the left) Alphonse: Look there's a rock! Should I jump or Zigzag? Me! (Alphonse jumps) Alphonse: Great job! But look! (The screen pans to a rock on the right) Should I jump or Zigzag? Zigzag! (Zigzag jumps) Alphonse: One more rock to go! (The screen pans to a huge rock) Should I jump or Zigzag? Both? Both: Yikes! (Both Alphonse and Zigzag jump, but at the last jump, the fish go away, causing them both to fall into the water. Both: AHHH- (Cut to underwater.) (They see Jade.) Jade: Hi guys! Hi Umi-Friend! (They see a lot of star fish, fish, the blue mermaid, Squiddy the Squid, and Rocket Ten from Numberblocks. They both come out blue.) Zigzag: Alright we made it to Milli! (Alphonse pops Milli's bubble) Milli: Alright thanks a lot. A Dream Come True For Two (We see Team Umizoomi with Zigzag and Alphonse at a gate) Milli: Zigzag and Alphonse you guys helped us. And for that you guys are now members of our team. Zigzag: Amazing! Bot: I feel a celebration coming on! (crazy shake song plays) Trivia It's known that Doormouse is easy to panick This is the 1st episode where all the members needed help Category:Fanon Episodes